


Охота на крупного хищника

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Саша сказал Эрену, что они похожи, а Эрен не мог понять чем, пока не оказался вместе с Сашей в лесу недалеко от Даупера





	Охота на крупного хищника

Такие задания инструктора Эрен считал бессмысленной тратой времени, за которое можно было бы лишний раз отработать новые навыки рукопашного боя или потренировать резкий разворот при маневрировании. Да и меткостью своей он никогда не был доволен, даже если попадал десять раз из десяти выстрелов точно в центр мишени. А еще стоило подучиться стрелять на скаку, точно пригодится, но когда этим заняться?

Негодуя в очередной раз, Эрен сложил руки на груди и хмуро огляделся.

Они редко видели столовую пустой. Всегда кто-нибудь успевал прийти сюда первым, а потом кто-нибудь не хотел уходить, несмотря на строгое расписание тренировок и опасность вызвать гнев инструкторов. И сейчас Армин и Жан застыли у самых дверей, удивленно оглядываясь, словно внезапно попали не туда, куда ожидали. Жан даже ненадолго перестал ворчать и гадать, почему задерживается Саша, но не успел Эрен отдохнуть от его брюзжаний, как волынка завелась по новой.

— В отхожем месте так долго сидеть можно только по одной причине! Он слишком много жрет! — возмущенно заявил Жан, обводя столовую таким осуждающим взглядом, точно из всех оставшихся на столах мисок ел один Саша.

— Не больше нас, — пожал плечами Армин. — Порции-то одинаковые. И я уж молчу про еще одну очевидную причину…

— Да он же доедает за всеми! — закричал Жан, не дав ему договорить. — А еще выпрашивает у кого булку, у кого полкартошинки, никогда не замечал? Всякий стыд потерял, совсем гордости нет у парня!

— Отцепись от него, — буркнул Эрен, несильно двинув Жану в плечо кулаком. — Может, у него ускоренный этот — как там, Армин? — да, точно, метаболизм. Ты вот наедаешься кадетской порцией, а он нет.

— Я тоже не наедаюсь нихрена, но ведь не шныряю по всей столовой и еду не клянчу! — потирая плечо, возразил Жан.

Он, как всегда, был недоволен, ныл и осуждал всех подряд, кроме самого себя. К этому уже можно было привыкнуть, но у Эрена все никак не получалось: он по-прежнему велся на нытье Жана и пытался его переспорить, хотя давно уже не видел никакого смысла в их спорах.

— У всех свои представления о гордости, — миролюбиво заметил Армин. — Саша так непосредственно это делает, что как-то и не похоже на унижение. И ребята к нему нормально относятся, никто не издевается.

— Имир постоянно!..

— Она просто злая.

— У тебя на все ответ найдется!

— Она не злая! — зачем-то влез в их разговор Эрен, хотя только что обещал себе молчать и не обращать внимания.

— Ей нравится говорить колкости, — пояснил Армин с несколько виноватым видом, уже жалея, наверное, что сказал лишнее.

— Теперь ты Имир защищаешь!.. — налетел на Эрена Жан, не слушая Армина. — Ты вообще можешь кого-нибудь не защищать? Папочка Эрен каждого прикроет и утешит!

— Иди поцелуй Шадиса в зад!

— Да лучше пойду и поцелую, чем с тобой общаться!

— Ребята!

Скрипнула дверь, и к Эрену со спины кто-то подошел, обнял за пояс и положил подбородок на плечо. Эрен сердито дернулся, сжимая кулаки, резко повернул голову и узнал Сашу.

— Я знаю, кого папочка Эрен не защищает. Тебя, Жан! — сказал тот, щекотно дыша Эрену в шею. — А чего вы до сих пор не начали?

— Тебя ждали! Сколько можно в нужнике сидеть? — проворчал Жан. — И вообще, ты подслушивал, что ли? Что за развлечения?

— Почему подслушивал? Ты так орешь — я еще на дорожке тебя услышал!

От Саши тонко, едва уловимо пахло пряниками, хотя достать их здесь было решительно негде. Этот аромат запомнился Эрену после большого городского праздника в Шиганшине, когда на главной площади угощали сдобными булочками, крендельками, пирогами и карамельками, но запах пряников перебивал все остальные.

Саша увлекся пикировкой с Жаном, словно забыв, что обнимает Эрена, мотнул головой, и его длинные волосы, забранные в высокий хвост, скользнули Эрену по щеке. Тот подумал, что Саше из-за его непосредственности и правда спускают больше, чем другим. Вот сейчас никто и внимания не обратил, как он тут обнимается с ним, словно с любимой девушкой. А Саша тем временем принялся легонько поглаживать его по животу, выписывая кончиками пальцев круги и петли. Через ткань рубашки все отлично ощущалось — почти как по голой коже. Эрен замер, неосознанно пытаясь угадать, что там Саша рисует или пишет. Будто хотел понять смысл тайного послания.

— Ого, сколько тут недоеденного! — закричал Саша, отпустил Эрена и бросился к ближайшему столу. — Иди ко мне, кашка! Что за идиоты оставляют тебя остывать зря!

— Не смей жрать объедки! — схватив его за шиворот, прошипел Жан. — Меня стошнит!

— А ты не смотри, — мило улыбнулся Саша, ловко выворачиваясь из захвата. — Не буду, не буду, обещаю. Только миски соберу, пора уже начинать, нам же еще на поле отрабатывать.

Он подбежал к столу, сцапал миску с остатками каши, размазанными по стенкам, и нырнул в нее лицом, принявшись вылизывать. Жан возмущенно засопел, но Эрен с Армином взяли его за плечи и развернули к Саше спиной.

— Брось ты, пойдем в другой конец и уберемся там, — потянул за собой Армин.

— Вот как ему не брезгливо?

— Ему вкусно. Пусть ест, жалко, что ли?

— Смотреть противно!

— Не смотри!

— А ты свали в туман, тебя не спрашивали!

— Так, — сказал Армин решительно, — втроем у нас ничего не выйдет. Эрен, иди помоги Саше, а мы с Жаном…

Эрен еще чувствовал на животе пальцы Саши — легкие, скользящие прикосновения, будоражащая воображение тайнопись, щекотные узоры.

— Я с Жаном, — быстро сказал он.

Армин крякнул от удивления, а потом глянул на Сашу и вдруг улыбнулся.

— Ну ладно. Я пойду к нему, а вы тут…

— Нет уж, — перебил его Жан. — Я, так и быть, буду в паре с нашим обжорой, хоть с пола ему не дам жрать, а то еще подхватит гадость какую, потом всех в казарме перезаражает. А вы оставайтесь, сладкая парочка. На вас тоже смотреть противно!

— Что тебе вообще не противно?! — мигом завелся Эрен, но Армин взял его за предплечье и слегка сжал, останавливая.

— Саша прав, пора начинать. А если будем спорить, то не успеем и тут убраться, и упражнения отработать, тогда от инструктора влетит, — принялся увещевать он.

— Ладно, — сдался Эрен, и они наконец начали собирать посуду со столов.

Время от времени Эрен посматривал на Сашу — тот перестал вылизывать миски и добросовестно работал наравне с Жаном. Жан что-то втолковывал ему, то закатывая глаза к потолку, то пренебрежительно морщась, а Саша посмеивался и кивал, кидая быстрые взгляды на Эрена. Эрен не выдержал и переместился на стол ближе к ним. Потом на еще один стол ближе — и наконец услышал.

— Вот скажи? Понимают друг друга с полуслова, защищают друг друга, Армин еще постоянно подсказывает ему, что сказать, да даже мысли подкидывает, я уверен! Точно парочка! Как муж и жена!

— Парочка, — задумчиво повторил Саша и снова быстро глянул на Эрена. — А что тебя удивляет, Эрена все любят, его невозможно не любить!

Пораженный Эрен застыл на месте, а Жан весь перекривился от отвращения.

— Скажешь тоже, все! Я вот его терпеть не могу! За что там любить? Чушь какая-то… О, поглядите-ка, кто к нам пришел! Хватит уши греть, стол протри! — велел Эрену Жан. — Твоя женушка с тремя управилась, пока ты тут с одним возишься!

Армин уже встал между ними, собираясь вмешаться, но Эрен только рукой махнул. Вечно недовольного Жана нельзя было воспринимать всерьез. А вот Саша сегодня вел себя чуть более странно, чем обычно, и не на шутку удивлял. Что это с ним?

И вдруг из вертевшихся в голове воспоминаний четко вычленилась последовательность штрихов, которые Саша выводил у него на животе. Он писал «Ты мне нравишься» — или Эрену только показалось?

***

Ему снилось, как он режет шеи пятнадцатиметровым титанам. Они стояли полукругом и словно бы ждали, пока он подлетит поближе и распорет их горячую кожу. Не размахивали руками, не сопротивлялись. Такое могло быть только во сне, но, даже понимая бессмысленность происходящего, Эрен рубил титанов одного за другим и не мог остановиться, пока его ощутимо не тряхнуло прямо в воздухе. 

Проснувшись, он не сразу понял, что происходит и что прервало сон. Сначала показалось, что вокруг темно хоть глаз выколи, но через пару секунд он проморгался и увидел Сашу, сидевшего рядом с ним, на краю постели. Саша, наверное, потряс его за плечо, чтобы поднять. Выглядел он так, точно сам недавно проснулся: сонный, с растрепанными распущенными волосами, в мятой ночной рубашке, расстегнутой сверху на три пуговицы.

За окном горели факелы и давали какой-никакой свет в казармах.

— Прости, что разбудил, — с виноватым видом прошептал Саша. — Мне нужно отлить, а одному идти страшно. Сходи со мной!

— Ты издеваешься? — возмутился Эрен, и ему тут же зажали рот холодной ладонью; стоило Саше наклониться, как волосы соскользнули с плеч и коснулись кончиками одеяла.

— Тише ты, все спят! — громким шепотом укорил он. — Мне кошмар приснился, жу-у-уткий! Страшный-престрашный! Как подойду к двери — так сразу кажется, что готов обделаться от ужаса. Один я не смогу пойти. Сходим вместе, а? Ну пожалуйста!

Эрен повертел головой, скидывая его руку, и, стараясь говорить тише, ответил:

— А чего Конни не разбудил? Вы же всегда парой туда ходите.

Он понимал, что уже готов сдаться, такими грустными глазами глядел на него Саша.

— Конни если крепко уснет, его пушками не поднимешь, ты же знаешь. А еще он меня лягнул! — пожаловался тот и задрал на себе рубашку, обнажая подтянутый живот. — Прямо в пузо ногой, представляешь? Смотри, наверняка синяк останется!

Эрен глянул на его голый живот и окончательно проснулся.

— Слушай, Саша, тебе же не нужно тащиться до нужника — выскочи наружу и отлей на землю, что за проблемы? Там светло — факелы горят!

— Ты бы видел мой кошмар, — надулся Саша, не отпуская рубашку. — Я бы на тебя посмотрел!

У него был красивый аккуратный пупок, деревенская повитуха хорошо постаралась.

— А чего у тебя руки такие холодные? — спросил Эрен, садясь. Вылезать из теплой постели совсем не хотелось. — Дай-ка.

Он взял Сашу за руку и сжал его пальцы в своих.

— Тебе бы погреться.

— Ага. Я одеяло во сне скинул на пол. Замерз как собака!

— Иди оденься потеплее. И рубашку опусти уже.

— Ой.

Они оделись, вышли на крыльцо и оглядели пустой двор. Было тихо и спокойно, слегка пахло горелым маслом, чуть сильнее сеном и землей. На чистом небе, не скрытые, как обычно, за облаками, мерцали звезды.

— Как хорошо! — протянул Саша, и Эрен мысленно с ним согласился. — А пошли в лес! Я сто лет в лесу не был, так соскучился!

— Ты отливать будешь или нет? А то потом попросишь помочь тебе штаны стирать.

Саша заливисто засмеялся, взял его под руку и потянул за собой к забору.

— Ты такой шутник! Пойдем, тут по бочкам перелезем! Когда еще хорошая ночь выдастся?

Эрен сам не понял, почему согласился и как вообще променял возможность поспать на ночную прогулку по лесу. Но на свежем прохладном воздухе голова быстро проветрилась, сон окончательно сошел, и Эрен сообразил: ведь это хорошая возможность потренироваться завтра уставшим и сильнее обычного невыспавшимся! Вряд ли в реальных сражениях с титанами у них всегда будет время отдохнуть и выспаться, значит, завтра он сможет оказаться в условиях, больше похожих на настоящие боевые. Решительно сжав зубы, он зашагал вперед быстрее, чтобы посильнее устать, и подумал: не пробежаться ли?

Саша шел рядом с ним то с одной стороны, то с другой, иногда забегал немного вперед, иногда припрыгивал, за ним никак не получалось уследить. Сна у него не было ни в одном глазу. А еще он безостановочно болтал.

— Вот сколько дежурим, а столовую ни разу пустой не видел! Что это было за чудо сегодня?

— Большую часть наших увезли в другой тренировочный лагерь, вот никого и не было.

— Говорят, в том лагере гоняют как демоны в пекле! Сто шкур спустят! Я вот боюсь туда ехать. Там не инструктора, а звери! А ты боишься?

— Чем больше тренировок, тем лучше! Нам еще с титанами сражаться!

— Ты такой круто-о-ой, Эрен! Хотел бы я быть таким сильным, как ты!

— У тебя показатели не хуже моих, ты наверняка в десятку войдешь.

— А мне вчера папа сушеных ягод прислал, я взял с собой, будешь?

Так они прогуляли по лесу полночи, и Саша ни разу не остановился, чтобы отлить.

***

В парной было очень жарко натоплено и душно. Все старались помыться побыстрее и выскочить в предбанник, чтобы отдышаться, а Эрен все никак не мог начать, мял мочалку в руках, как будто не знал, что с ней вообще делать, и нет-нет да поглядывал в сторону Конни с Сашей, которые, как всегда, устроили возню и игрища вместо мытья. Их вопли и смех заглушали все разговоры в бане и плеск воды, льющейся на доски пола, они уже распугали всех ребят вокруг себя, облив их ледяной водой и побив вениками.

Нарезвившись вволю, друзья успокоились, и все облегченно выдохнули, перестав то и дело нервно посматривать в их сторону. Саша наклонился над своей шайкой, красиво изогнув спину. Мокрые волосы облепили ему лопатки. Эрен невольно сглотнул.

— Вот не лень тебе возиться с такими длинными патлами! — проворчал Конни, нехотя натирая себе бедра. — Обрезал бы.

— Ты что! — закричал Саша. — У нас в Даупере примета такая — чем длиннее у мужчины волосы, тем сытнее и богаче он будет жить! Ни за что не обрежу!

Он вдруг обернулся и игриво глянул на Эрена через плечо, заправляя прядку за ухо.

— Потри мне спинку, Эрен!

Конни обиженно надулся.

— Я что, хуже Эрена тебя натру? Раньше ты доволен был!

— А кто в рукопашной сегодня всех одолел? То-то же! Кто сильнее, тот и спину лучше натрет!

— Ты хочешь, чтобы тебе кожу заживо содрали? — ревниво пробурчал Конни, недовольно зыркнул на подходящего к ним Эрена и посоветовал ему: — Ты не верь, он неженка еще тот, на самом деле он не любит, когда его с силой натирают.

— Ворчишь, как старый дед, — ласково сказал Саша и улыбнулся Эрену. — Давай посильнее!

***

В одну из очередных ночных прогулок по лесу Саша прижал его к дереву спиной и поцеловал. Вернее, попытался поцеловать, но на деле только прижался губами к его сомкнутым губам, скользнул по ним и отступил.

— Ты чего?.. — спросил Эрен, гадая, покраснел ли он и если да, то видно ли это в темноте.

— Я простой, что хочется — то и делаю, — улыбаясь, ответил Саша. — И сейчас мне хотелось тебя поцеловать. Ты против?

— Хоть бы предупредил…

— Тупо бы получилось! — фыркнул Саша.

— А вышло, конечно, намного лучше.

— Ну, мне казалось, ты тоже хочешь, тогда бы срослось.

Саша пожал плечами, и Эрен вдруг понял, что, несмотря на легкую улыбку и уверенный вид, он все-таки смущен.

— Я давно хотел спросить, почему ты гуляешь со мной? Не с Конни, не с кем-то другим, а со мной?

— Ты мне нравишься.

— Почему именно я?

— Мы с тобой очень похожи. 

Эрен опешил. Он ожидал какой угодно причины, любого объяснения — но не такого.

— И ты красивый, — добавил Саша, засмеявшись. — И сильный, и храбрый, и крутой, и вообще замечательный! Я долго могу говорить, заткни меня!

Он, наверное, намекал на поцелуй, но Эрен не решился. Он еще не разобрался, что сам чувствует к Саше.

***

Отработка в конюшне была его любимым видом бесполезных заданий, а еще ему нравилось проводить время с Армином и Микасой, когда никого больше не было рядом. Аккуратно выпутывая очередной репейник из гривы гнедой лошади, Эрен решился спросить о том, что его давно волновало:

— Саша тут сказал, что мы с ним очень похожи. Я все думаю — чем мы похожи-то? Вы как считаете?

— Вы абсолютно разные, — ответила Микаса. — Он безответственный балабол, а ты!..

Она выдохнула и вернулась к чистке своего коня. Явно не хотела лишний раз хвалить — в воспитательных целях. Эрен улыбнулся про себя: Микаса баловала его только делами, не словами.

— Хм. А знаешь, я замечал что-то такое, — протянул Армин. — Иногда он становится серьезным — и тогда у него такой взгляд… Не могу это точно описать, но очень похож на твой. Может быть, Саша и правда не так уж отличается от тебя.

— Когда это — иногда? — спросила Микаса скептически. — Я никогда его таким не видела.

— В критических ситуациях, редко. Он тогда собирается, и сразу видно, что готов дать отпор, если понадобится. Не знаю, как объяснить. Не сбежит, если нужно будет кому-то помочь, защитит и прикроет, как бы ни боялся. Он хороший, как и Эрен.

Армин глянул на него и тепло улыбнулся. Эрену показалось, что Армин уже все знает — знает даже больше, чем он сам.

***

Их непонятные отношения с Сашей так и тянулись до самого выпуска. Ничего не менялось, Саша больше не пытался его поцеловать. Наверное, все его мысли были о попадании в десятку, он ведь хотел сытой жизни, безопасности, но, когда сказал, что пойдет с Эреном в разведку, тот совсем не удивился. Подсознательно он уже понимал, что Саша останется с ним.

***

Саша обернулся, и Эрен увидел, что у него все лицо в крошках, словно недавно прошел снегопад и осыпал Сашу крупными снежинками. Больше всего налипло на нос и щеки, но пара крошек оказалась даже на лбу.

На сторожевой вышке, перебрасывая растрепавшийся Сашин хвост с одного плеча на другое, гулял ветер, но против крошек он почему-то оказался бессилен. Зато Сашины пальцы, сжимавшие ружье, посинели от холода.

— Всухомятку булку слопал? — спросил Эрен, протягивая руку и отряхивая крошки с его лица.

— А у меня с собой только булочка и была, — пожаловался Саша, охотно подставляясь под прикосновения и не спрашивая, зачем его, собственно, трогают. — Полжизни бы отдал за горячую воду!

— Не шути так. Я тебе чаю принес. Горячего!

Саша заорал страшным голосом и чуть не выронил ружье.

— Где, где, где он? Давай его сюда! Ох, Эрен, горяченький чаек, ты мой спаситель, я тебя люблю!

— Эй, полегче! — осадил его Эрен, подхватывая ружье свободной рукой и протягивая флягу с чаем. — Вот что ты несешь, а?

— А что я несу? — хитро прищурившись, спросил Саша и отхлебнул из фляги. — Ай!

— Осторожнее, я же сказал, что горячо!

— Да ничего, мне как раз нужно согреться.

— Но не обжечься же!

— Да у меня глотка луженая, это я с непривычки. Ты тоже попей, а то быстро здесь замерзнешь.

Саша протянул ему флягу с таким видом, словно задумал шалость. В глазах сверкали озорные искорки, на губах играла легкая улыбка.

— Надень уже перчатки.

Эрен осторожно прислонил ружье к перекладине ограждения, взял у Саши флягу и сделал небольшой глоток.

— Непрямой поцелуй, — хихикнул Саша, довольный как кот, словно только этого и ждал.

Только он мог вести себя как идиот и при этом совсем не выглядеть идиотом.

***

— Убивать людей? — переспросил Саша с таким неподдельным ужасом, что Эрену стало не по себе. — Нет, я не смогу. Ни за что! О чем вы вообще, ребята?

Он так и застыл посреди кухни в фартуке, с ножом в руке — только что резал лук.

— Придется, — с мрачной решимостью сказал Армин. — У нас нет выхода. Теперь среди наших врагов есть и люди. Всегда были люди, но раньше мы об этом не знали.

Эрен переживал, что они разговаривают слишком громко, а слышимость в деревянном доме была хорошей — и Ривай на втором этаже наверняка отлично разбирал каждое слово.

— Пойду попью водички, — нервно заявил Саша, кидая нож на стол, и попытался улизнуть с кухни, но Жан его остановил, схватив сзади за воротник рубашки.

Вся вода в доме была как раз здесь, тем нелепее выглядела отговорка.

— Хватит дурака валять, ты теперь в особом отряде, в разведке. Сам же хотел! Тебя никто за твоим любимым Эреном силой не тянул! Не пытайся уйти от ответственности.

— Пусти! — крикнул Саша, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться. — Я пошел в разведку убивать титанов, а вы тут о каких-то ужасах чешете! Сам-то сможешь человека убить?

Теперь можно было не сомневаться — Ривай все услышал. Эрен вздохнул, представляя, как он будет их отчитывать.

— Если придется, — хмуро ответил Жан, отводя глаза.

— Врешь ты все! На словах-то легко! — продолжал кричать Саша.

— Не кричи, — попросил Конни, — уши заложило. Это все надо обдумать. Но Жан прав, если придется, то…

— Какие вы все смелые, — надулся Саша. — Возьмите кого-нибудь другого мне на замену, я вам не ровня!

— Без тебя наш отряд неполный, мы же уже сработались, ты нам нужен, — принялся уговаривать Конни.

Они продолжали спорить, а Эрена не оставляло ощущение, что в Сашином поведении было что-то странное.

***

В очередное патрулирование Эрен специально попросился с Сашей. Саша обрадовался, как ребенок, забыл обо всех обязанностях и вел себя как на развлекательной прогулке, кружился рядом с Эреном и рассказывал всякую чепуху. По нему и не сказать было, что в лесу он чувствует себя как рыба в воде, пока им на пути не попалось поваленное дерево, которое Саша перепрыгнул с грациозностью молодого оленя, даже не остановившись и не задумавшись ни на секунду, словно делал так всегда и уже привык. Эрен залюбовался на его естественные, красивые движения.

Он планировал остаться наедине и расспросить Сашу, из-за чего тот так нервничал, когда их отряд обсуждал сложившуюся ситуацию, но не знал, с чего начать, как вообще вывернуть на нужную тему. И как это иногда случается, получил ответ без всяких усилий со своей стороны.

На полянке с полусгнившим, полностью заросшим лишайниками и грибами пнем Саша вдруг перестал щебетать и стал непривычно серьезным. Лицо у него изменилось, и, хотя Эрен никогда не видел себя со стороны, подумал, что именно про такой взгляд Саши говорил Армин.

— Не знал, что мы так близко к Дауперу, — сказал Саша, оглядывая поляну. — Миль десять, не больше.

Даже его голос стал другим: взрослым, строгим, с интонациями Ривая, который холодно отдавал очередные распоряжения.

— Нам же не показали на карте, где мы укроемся, — ответил Эрен, — просто привезли сюда. Так что немудрено. Ты здесь бывал раньше?

— Да. В детстве. С отцом.

Саша нахмурился и закусил нижнюю губу. Он редко бывал таким немногословным.

— Хочу тебе показать кое-что. Пойдем, — позвал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, нырнул в заросли.

Эрен поспешил за ним. Саша молчал и не оглядывался всю дорогу, и Эрен забеспокоился еще больше. Здесь явно случилось что-то плохое — и об этом, похоже, было тяжело вспоминать. Наверное, стоило чем-то отвлечь Сашу, и Эрен лихорадочно размышлял, как это провернуть, когда чуть не врезался ему в спину. Саша застыл прямо перед ним, уставившись на корявый ствол старого дерева.

— Вот, — сказал он, проведя пальцами по щербатой коре.

Эрен заметил крупную оспину, шрам, заросший, но не исчезнувший полностью.

— Это я промахнулся, — бесцветно произнес Саша. — Первый выстрел. Руки дрожали.

Он поглаживал углубление в коре, словно ждал, что вот-вот из него потечет древесный сок.

— Тут мы их догнали. Стреляли оттуда, сверху.

Саша показал куда-то себе за спину, не оборачиваясь. Эрен огляделся, и по спине у него пополз противный холодок. Ему хотелось расспросить Сашу, что же здесь произошло, но он не решался.

— Отец снял первого, второй заметил нас, тогда все зависело от меня — и я промазал. Стрела прошла близко, ухо ему зацепила, но и только. Он мог успеть позвать остальных, мог закричать, понимаешь? Но почему-то не закричал. Мне потом долго снилось в кошмарах, что все-таки закричал. До сих пор снится иногда.

— Что вы здесь делали?! — не выдержал Эрен.

— Охотились на крупных хищников, — ответил Саша, страшно оскалившись. — Так отец сказал. «Сынок, мы с тобой идем охотиться на крупных хищников. Они опасны, их нужно убить. Ты со мной?»

— Сколько тебе лет было?

— Девять. Да, девять.

Саша прошелся вокруг дерева, присел между корнями, положил ладонь на один из них, минуту посидел молча. Потом встал и прошел дальше — на три шага. Снова сел и приложил руку к земле.

— Страх за свою жизнь отрезвляет и приводит в себя. Больше я не промахивался в тот день. Ни разу.

Эрен молча ждал продолжения, напряженно следя за враз изменившимся Сашей.

— Отец успел наложить вторую стрелу. Оставшиеся ничего не услышали, они спали вот тут. После часовых мы разобрались с ними быстро, без проблем.

— Со спящими? — в ужасе спросил Эрен, и Саша впервые за долгое время посмотрел на него.

— Да, со спящими. Их было больше, знаешь ли, а мне только исполнилось девять. Мы сразу поняли по следам, что их больше, человек пять-шесть, а нас всего двое, но если бежать за подмогой, то рискуем упустить их. Мы не хотели их упускать, отец спросил меня, пойду ли я с ним, и я пошел. Он брал меня на охоту с четырех лет, я тогда уже неплохо стрелял из лука.

— Расскажи по порядку, — тихо попросил Эрен, и Саша словно очнулся.

— Да, прости. Мы с отцом были на охоте. Обычная охота, обычный день. Я объелся кислицей и пару сыроежек умял, у меня болел живот… И тут мы наткнулись на тела. Целая семья — два мальчика, совсем мелких, младше меня, дедушка, родители… Еще теплые. Мы их знали, они были из соседней деревни. Собрали добро и уехали к родичам. Их ограбили, все забрали и зачем-то убили. Ох, и вырвало меня тогда, долго бы полоскало, но отец велел собраться. Сказал, что мы можем догнать убийц. Живот мигом прошел, как рукой сняло. Дальше ты знаешь.

Саша обессиленно опустился на землю, прижался спиной к стволу дерева и закрыл лицо руками.

— Я все думал, почему он не закричал? Может, немой был? Тогда мог бы пошуметь по-другому, ударить кружкой о котелок, еще что-то сделать… У него лицо так исказилось — жуть, оскал точно у дикого зверя! Он полез за пазуху, достал метательный нож, замахнулся — если бы отец не успел!..

— Тогда бы успел ты, — мрачно сказал Эрен. — Все это не важно, вы же справились.

— Недавно до меня дошло, что ему просто не пришло в голову предупреждать своих. Хоть они и оставили его в дозоре, плевал он на них. Ему хотелось нас убить — и все. Я прочитал по взгляду. Хорошо, что мы их догнали, — закончил Саша и поежился, как будто вокруг резко похолодало.

— Хорошо, — эхом откликнулся Эрен, сел рядом с Сашей и притянул его к себе, обнимая за плечи. Саша опустил руки, уткнулся носом ему в шею и судорожно вздохнул. — Все позади.

***

Остаться наедине и поговорить в маленьком доме было трудно, поэтому Эрен дождался ночи. Жан и Микаса дежурили на вышках снаружи, остальные спали в своих комнатах — Эрен заглянул в каждую, кроме спальни Ривая, но, проходя мимо по коридору, приложил ухо к двери и услышал, как тот бормочет что-то во сне. Наверняка опять уснул сидя и в неудобной позе, вот и спал некрепко.

Спустившись вниз, Эрен нашел на кухне Сашу с чашкой дымящегося чая. Не сговариваясь, они подгадали все так, чтобы побыть вдвоем.

— Как ты? — спросил Эрен, садясь рядом с Сашей.

— Пью чаек, — грустно ответил тот и отхлебнул из чашки.

Вид у него был самый потерянный из всех, что Эрену когда-либо приходилось наблюдать, и даже горячий чай, похоже, ни капли не помогал. Хвост свисал как кусок пакли, глаза перестали привычно светиться. Казалось, сейчас Сашу нельзя было обрадовать даже вкусной едой, — и от этого становилось по-настоящему страшно.

— Послушай, Саша. Ты мне очень нравишься, ты замечательный... Но я не могу. Не сейчас, не когда на нас со всех сторон прут титаны и мы все можем сдохнуть в любой момент. Когда справимся с ними, когда победим — то может быть, но не теперь.

— С чего ты вдруг вообще заговорил об этом? — удивился Саша, отодвигая чашку. — Раньше избегал этой темы…

— Понял, что мы и вправду похожи.

— Знаешь, Эрен, я уже готов был сдаться, — признался Саша. — Ты же думаешь только о борьбе с титанами. До чего дошло — ты сам оказался титаном, мамочки! Я был уверен, что просто не могу тебя заинтересовать, что я слишком обычный. — Саша развел руками. — Не знал, что мне делать, и вот ты приходишь и говоришь такое… Значит, когда покончим с ними, у меня будет шанс? 

— Да. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты ждал. Это было бы нечестно. Кто знает, сколько времени пройдет?

— Ничего, — ответил Саша — и все лицо у него в один миг осветилось. — Я подожду!


End file.
